


First Anniversary

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint plans out the perfect date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Anniversary

Clint fluffed up the flowers again. “There. Perfect.” He said to no one in particular. He’d set up a table on the roof of the tower for dinner. and so much more surprises for Phil tonight.

The rundown would be: He picks up Phil from the office with a bouquet of sunflowers and daisies. Then he’ll take Phil to the bar across the building where they had their first mission together and where they had their first real conversation. Then to the Smithsonian where he can amaze Phil with his amazing knowledge of Captain America history. Then it was time for dinner at the tower and just after dessert, they would sit at the corner of the roof where Clint has laid out a blanket and some pillows to watch the would be fireworks that he set up.

All of this for their first Anniversary together.

And all of it was going to be  _perfect._

—-

All of it was a disaster.

The bar was no longer a bar, and instead it was a strip club. Clint decided not to drag Phil there because well, strip clubs weren’t really romantic. It’d be memorable for a first anniversary, but  _no._ Just no.

The Smithsonian was open, thankfully. But when Clint tried to dazzle Phil, let’s just say he wasn’t as dazzled with the wrong information Clint currently had. So it turned into Phil dazzling  _him_  with his knowledge of the Captain. 

During dinner, just when it looked like everything was going smoothly, and Phil was starting with his plate of California Maki, it began to rain, hard. They ran inside and watched as the archer’s effort drowned in the rain.

That’s it for the fireworks, then.

Phil had insisted to continue the night instead in the living room where they could cuddle while watching mindless television. So while Phil was choosing a movie to watch, Clint popped the popcorn. 

When Clint had returned to the couch, Phil was curled up, hands to his stomach and breaking out in cold sweat. Clint ran over to him and made a quick order for JARVIS to call an ambulance.

—-

Phil woke up to the sound of murmurs in the room. He opened his eyes to see the bouquet Clint had gotten him. He turned and realized that Clint was talking to a doctor and not long after, escorting the doctor out. He heard Clint sigh.

"So, what’s the diagnosis?" He asked, as he began to sit-up. 

Clint immediately ran to his side to help him, but Phil had raised a hand to let the archer know that he was fine. “You got Food Poisoning” Clint mumbled.

"The sushi?"

"The sushi." 

Phil huffed out a laugh. “Too bad, it was good sushi.”

"This isn’t funny Phil! You could’ve died! And for what?! raw fish!"

"Yeah, you’re right. ‘death by raw fish’ sounds ridiculous on my tombstone."

"Tonight was s’posed to be perfect." Clint mumbled again.

Phil hummed. “I don’t know. It seemed pretty perfect to me.”

"Are you kidding?" Clint raised a knuckle and began enumerating things. "I didn’t check if the bar was still where it used to be, so we ended up going to a strip club. At the Smithsonian, I kept babbling with the wrong facts like an idiot. I am never trusting Wikipedia, by the way. Then the dinner had to be cut short because of the rain. You didn’t even get to see the fireworks! And now, you’re sitting in a hospital!!"

Phil smiled at him. “Clint, what I saw tonight was” he held out his knuckle and began to enumerate things, mimicking what Clint had done. “the man that I love, waiting for me with a smile after a long tiring day. Him, bringing me to the place where we first spoke. You, trying your hardest to learn and love the things that I love, and a dinner that was beautifully created just for me. The fireworks, well, we can’t control the weather so that’s a shame. To end this perfect night, you’re here. with me. even if we are inside a hospital. and I have an IV stuck to my arm.” Phil cupped Clint’s cheek and looked at the archer that was just so full of fondness and love that Clint couldn’t do anything but smile back.

"I can’t believe you still remember that I told you I hated rosesafter all these years."

Clint huffed a laugh. “You said they were cliched and over-romanticized. That’s why you preferred sunflowers. They’re bright and reminds you of the people you care about.”

"Happy Anniversary, Clint. I love you." Phil said, as he leaned in and kissed the archer, soft and chaste.

"I love you too, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr]()


End file.
